Pineapples and Chocolate
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: Courtney Hyland is a polished girl with a 4.0 GPA and an uptight attitude.She has no time for friends or relationships,instead focused on becoming first female President.So why is she spending her Friday in the jail cell known as Room 314,where she meets the school delinquent,Duncan Pearce. Can he show her that everything is better with a little chocolate?May be changed to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've figured out what I'm going to do with my Winx Club stories and I'll update later but right now I wanted to post this. I had a great idea for a story about one of my FAVORITE couples, Duncan and Courtney! This will be my first DxC and Total Drama story so I hope you like it. This chapter was written by Micky Rae with a few tweaks from me. Its from her story Alphabet Kick: One shots. You should check it out! Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked down the hall, ignoring the stares as I made my way toward the dreaded hellhole. I'd never been there before. Ever. I didn't even do anything! I adjusted my gray cashmere sweater and pulled nervously on the hem of my crisp white button down shirt, trying not to have a panic attack. As I walked faster, I noticed that the hallway was changing. Instead of the normal beige colored walls and white tile floors I was used too, there was a dusty hardwood floor. The walls, which I'm almost certain were white at one time, were stained, dirty, and covered in various different graffiti. I recoiled in disgust. This place was horrible! I stopped at a wooden door with no window, carvings on the front and a dented handle.

Room 314. The detention room. Never before had I ever thought I would be caught in a situation where I would end up here. I was a straight A student, and I never get in trouble. I guess that's just what happens when you get caught up in a food fight in the cafeteria and get blamed for starting it. I'd never really liked Geoff, but now I absolutely hated him. He was really the one who started it, and the next time I saw him, I would make sure he rued the day he ever messed with Courtney .

I reached out and took the doorknob in my hand, twisting it until I heard a click. I pushed it open and surveyed the room. Apparently, no one else had gotten Saturday detention except for one other person. And it just so happened that that boy was the one that I absolutely could not stand. Duncan Pearce.

Not only was he best friend's with the one and only Geoff Holt, but he was the one who had blamed me for starting the food fight in the first place. Some nerve he had.

I went over to the desk where Mr. Carson, English teacher, sat. He was one of the teachers that taught the students with a steady C- or below average. I handed him my slip and took a seat at the front of the classroom, as far away from him as possible.

All the girls swooned over him, and yeah, sure, he was attractive, but looks didn't make up for his annoying, egotistical attitude.

"Alright," Mr. Carson stood up from his seat, the chair squeaking as it was pushed back on the floor. He looked hard at Duncan first, before glaring at me. "Detention rules. No talking. No sleeping. No listening to music and absolutely NO escaping. You even try and it'll earn you another three weeks of Saturday detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied. I heard Duncan snicker from the back and turned around to glare hard and cold in his direction. He just winked back at me. Honestly, it was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen, but instead of showing it, I rolled my eyes at him and faced forwards once more. Jeez! What was I thinking! There was no way in hell that I could possibly like Duncan ...right?

"I'm leaving to go grade some papers in my classroom. I'll let you out at 4:00. And just to make sure you don't get out, I'm locking the door." The teacher said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

My eyes instantly widened. "Mr. Carson, isn't that dangerous? I mean, what if there is a fire or something?"

"NO TALKING COURTNEY!" He shouted. I quickly sunk back into my chair. "You were the last person I'd expect to see here, Ms. Hyland, and the fact that you are has changed my perspective on you greatly." Without another word, Mr. Carson fled the room and locked the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Duncan bounced out of his chair and went to the front of the classroom. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him, unbelieving.

He turned to me with a raised brow, his piercings winking at me as he did so. Butterflies suddenly overwhelmed my stomach. "Well, we're going to play a game of course. How else are we supposed to pass four hours in this hell hole?"

"Listen up, Duncan ," I said, his name like venom in my mouth. "I do not need to get anymore detention than this. So would you please just sit down and shut up before you get the both of us in more trouble!"

"Whoa Princess," Duncan replied with a smirk. "You need to take a chill pill. Teach doesn't come back until he lets us out. Trust me, might as well have some fun since you're here."

"NO!" I shouted, then quieted down when I realized the teacher could still be close by. "I refuse to go against the detention rules."

Duncan's grin widened even more if it were possible, his eyes sparkling with arrogance. "You've already broken a rule. Remember, no talking."

I wanted to protest but realized that he was right and shut my mouth once more. "Fine, what 'game' did you have in mind?" I said, giving in. Trust me, I didn't want to, but there was just...something about those eyes, those incredible blue eyes that were like pieces of the sky...SHUT UP COURTNEY!

Duncan walked over to my desk and leaned down, placing his elbows on the hard wood. He grinned victoriously at me and leaned in. "Well, you see Princess...it's a little game called 'Truth or Dare'." He replied.

"No! I'm not playing truth or dare!"

Duncan sighed. "Fine, I guess you're just too...chicken." The word repeated in my head as blood boiled through my veins.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, my voice hard.

He grinned his signature smile. "I said, you're too chicken." Damn, this boy knows how to get to me.

"You know what! Fine, let's play!" I shouted.

Duncan smiled, grabbing a chair from the desk beside mine and sitting on it backwards. "I'll be nice and let you go first."

"Fine." I replied, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you blame the food fight on me when you knew that it was Geoff that started it?" I asked him.

I saw a flash of guilt flash through his gaze. Though, when he replied, his voice was monotone. "The principal told Geoff last week that if he detention one more time, then he was going to be expelled." He said. "When it came to the food fight, I knew I had to lie for him, and you were the first person I saw."

"Oh..." I said, looking down. "That's actually really sweet. I thought you did it because you hated me."

Duncan's eyes widened. "I don't hate you! I mean, we're not friends or anything, but I don't hate you."

"Then why do you and Geoff always play pranks on me?" I challenged.

Duncan's face instantly hardened. "It's not your turn." He cleared his throat. "So, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. I wanted to prove to him that I was not a chicken so... "Dare." I replied.

Duncan grinned brightly, and just like that, he was back to his normal self. "I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off for the rest of this game."

My stomach flipped. "You are a sick, sick boy Pearce." Hesitantly, I reached for the hem of my gray sweater and pulled it over my head smoothly, unbuttoning my shirt afterwards. I set it on my lap and tried to suppress the deep red blush rising to my cheeks.

Duncan looked down at my chest. "Damn Princess, you've got a chest!" I couldn't help but notice that he licked his lips as he said it.

I lifted my arms and crossed them over my bra, hiding me somewhat from him. "Truth or dare?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Dare." He replied.

I smirked. Time for revenge. "I dare you to take off your shirt and pants and keep them off for the rest of this game."

Duncan paled slightly and I had to hold back my victorious laughter. Duncan glared at me before standing up. He took off his shirt slowly, revealing his hard, toned abs. I had to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor just at seeing that. Then, he reached down and undid his pants, sliding them down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

This time I just couldn't hold in my laughter. "Really Duncan ? Pink boxers with red hearts?" I asked.

He glared and sat back down in his seat. "My little sister got them for me for my birthday and insists that I wear them, so I wear them on Saturdays." He replied. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" He asked me.

I blushed bright red, I know I did. "No...I'm waiting for the right guy." I replied.

Duncan nodded. I honestly was surprised that he didn't tease me about it right then and there. It made me suspicious. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He replied. I had a feeling he knew if he picked dare again, it would be a rough ride. I smirked to myself at the thought of Duncan Pierce afraid of what I'd do to him

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Duncan's jaw clenched. "No." He replied simply, looking away from me. I was about to say more, but he didn't give me a chance. "Truth or dare?"

I sighed. "Dare."

Duncan smirked. "I dare you to kiss me."

My eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"Then, you'll be forced to tell everyone when you play truth or dare that your first kiss was with me." He replied.

"And you're going to have to tell everyone that your first kiss was with me!" I shouted back.

Duncan 's face fell. "Damn, you're right. But I guess I can just lie and say it was Heather Kelly." He shrugged.

"Yeah...well I can lie about it being you too!"

Duncan let out a loud, mocking laugh. "Courtney, you and I both know that you can't lie to save your life. Remember the whole 'I spilled cranberry juice on my pants' lie?"

I winced at the memory. "Don't remind me." I mumbled.

"Well," Duncan said, looking at me expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me."

"NO!"

"Kiss me!"

"NO! NO! NO! And NO!"

"Kiss me Hyland!"

"UGH! Fine!" I grabbed Duncan by the shoulder and pulled him roughly to me. Our lips crashed together and a swarm of butterflies entered my stomach. Duncan began kissing me back and I found myself sighing into the kiss. His hands found their way to my cheeks, holding my face gingerly, while mine found a spot on his bare chest.

What was wrong with me? I hated Duncan ...didn't I? Of course I did! Then...why was I still kissing him?

Suddenly, the desk that kept our bodies separated was pushed roughly out of the way and both Duncan and I stood up from our chairs, my shirt, that had been sitting on my lap, dropped to the floor. Duncan slid his hands down my sides, stopping at my waist and pulling me against him. Our bare stomachs rubbed against each other as our tongues danced inside of our mouths. What the hell was I doing?

I moved my hand down Duncan's torso, stopping when I reached his abs. I scraped my fingernails over his six pack, instantly earning a growl from deep in his throat. The vibrations of the sound shivered through my body and only made me want him more.

Duncan took my lower lip in between his teeth and sucked, hard. There was a hunger deep within me, that seemed to crave for Duncans mouth, his touch, his body. There was no doubt he seemed to feel the same way towards me.

Suddenly, my back hit the wall closest to where my desk, well, had been. Duncan pressed his entire body as close to mine as possible, leaving absolutely no space between us. He moved his hands down lower, setting them on my thighs.

I'd seen enough movies to know what he wanted me to do.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his slim waist as my hands tangled deep into his black and green hair. I knew I needed to stop this, but that was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

Duncan moved a hand up to the back of my head, grabbing hold of the clip and removing it from my hair. My chocolate brown locks fell around my shoulders and the clip that had previously held them up was tossed to the side without a care.

Then, the doorknob of the classroom jiggled and Duncan and I jumped apart. "Shit!" We both whisper-yelled.

We ran back over to the desk. Duncan tossed on his pants and shirt as quick as possible as I through my shirt back over my head. I pushed the chair he had taken out back to its rightful place as he set my desk back. He ran to the back of the room as I sat in my chair and began playing with my fingers.

The door opened and in stepped Mr. Carson. He walked to the front and eyed us suspiciously. "I'm surprised you two lasted four hours without talking or moving."

Oh my gosh! Four hours! Well I guess as they say, time goes by when you're having fun...not that I was having fun or anything... Oh who was I kidding, that had to have been the best damn make out session in the history of the world. Well...at least for me.

"I guess you two are allowed to go." The teacher said.

I smiled over at him. "Thank you sir." I stood up from my chair, grabbing my bag from the back of it and tossing it over my shoulder.

"Oh right," Mr. Carson said. "Duncan , I need to talk to you before you go..."

I was frightened at what had happened, at how bad I had acted, so I walked as fast as I could without getting suspicious, out of the room. Once I was out, I ran out of the school through the nearest door. The fresh air hit me with a blast and I fell down wall until I sat on the cement ground.

Had Duncan and I really just done that? I mean, we're just so...different, in every way! Our personalities clashed and we had nothing in common! I guess it was possible that the saying 'opposites attract' was true.

But come on! We're like...cats and dogs! Summer and Winter! Fire and Ice! Hot and cold!

None of those comparisons exactly were right for us. They didn't describe what had just happened in the detention room

Perhaps...you could say we're like...**Pineapples and Chocolate**. We're not meant to be together, but when we are, our bodies seem to explode. Only they exploded with lust and maybe even...love? I thought for a minute.

No way. Not possible. Never in a million years. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Before I get started I just wanted to say to all you Duncney fans: GWEN AND DUNCAN BROKE UP! FINALLY! I was so happy I could scream! Which I did. I won't tell you much but I WILL tell you that Duncan got jealous over Courtney and someone else causing Gwen to break up with him! Maybe now we can finally have our beloved Duncney back! Yay! Okay, I'm done. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

On Monday at school I walked quickly through the halls. I was a freaking out! On the inside at least. On the outside I was my usual proper and collected self but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

I hadn't seen Duncan since Friday when we…...kissed. Ugh! How could I be so stupid, kissing someone like Duncan Pearce. He's a criminal for Pete's sake! He steals, he lies, he vandalizes, he-

Is right over there!

Oh no! No this can not be happening! I can't let him see me! Although it went against everything I'd ever been taught as a lady, I ducked behind a row of lockers and kneeled on the ground, my tight pencil skirt riding up past mid-thigh.

I peeked around the corner and watched as Duncan laughed with some of his friends. Geoff, Owen and DJ, I believe their names were.

Geoff was known as the King of Parties. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built, slightly more than Duncan, had a cleft chin and wore dark blue jean shorts, brown sandals and a pink unbuttoned button down shirt.

DJ was the dark skinned one with brown eyes and hair covered by a white cap. He was very buff and wore a green shirt with white trim and an orange letter 'D" on it, gray jean shorts and brown sandals similar to Geoff's.

Owen was the fat one, I think. Not to be rude or anything but he was fat. And from what I heard he likes being called fat, even telling people to call him "Fat Owen." (Anyone who can tell me what movie I got that from gets the next chapter dedicated to them and ten virtual cookies.) He had thick blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a teal Canada maple leaf on it, green jean shorts and white sneakers.

They were an odd bunch yet they still somehow managed to remain good friends. I'd seen them all around school before but I'd never spoken to any of them, other than DJ once when we were partnered together for a science project.

My eyes shifted over to Duncan, who was leaning casually up against the wall. He was wearing a tight black shirt which made his abs and muscles look incredible and dark blue skinny jeans. He had on his usual red converse and infamous piercings. I had no idea how I could possibly even think about being attracted to someone like him, but I found myself licking my lips as I stared at him.

"Ooh, is innocent Little Miss Courtney spying?!"

I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me. My two best (and only) friends, Bridgette and Katie, and my step-cousin, Izzy.

Bridgette was a blonde with green eyes. She wore a light blue hoodie, jean shorts and flip flops.

Katie had slightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes and black hair in two pigtails. She wore a zebra striped top paired with pink jean Daisy Dukes and matching wedges.

Izzy was a redhead with green eyes. She wore a lime green halter top and dark green skirt with green sandals. She became my step-cousin after her dad married my aunt. She was a bit….um…..mentally challenged. Okay, she was totally crazy but she'd never done more than slightly annoy/disturb me so I let her hang around.

"What?! N-no! Who's spying, I'm not spying," I stuttered. I'd always been a bad liar.

"Mhmm. Hey, everyone! Courtn-"

I gasped and grabbed their wrists, yanking them down beside me and covering Katie's mouth with my hand.

"Katie! Be quiet!" I hissed.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking. Luckily, there weren't many people in the hall and those who were hadn't heard her. More importantly Duncan and his friends hadn't heard her.

"I'm just looking at Duncan," I said.

"Duncan? As in Duncan Pearce? The guy who got you detention on Friday?" Bridgette asked and I nodded.

"Why are you spying on that bozo?" Izzy asked.

"Not really spying, per say. More like avoiding." They looked at me questioningly. I sighed and quickly explained what happened Friday afternoon to them.

When I finished, all three girls looked ready to burst. Which Katie almost did. I had to slap my hand over her mouth again before she started squealing like a school girl.

"Omg!" Izzy whisper-screamed. "That is so hot!"

"And so romantic!" Bridgette agreed. "The bad boy and the good girl! Aw!"

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, there's nothing going on between us. It was just a tension because we were shut up in a room."

"Uh huh, sure, that's what they all say. I have no feelings for one of the hottest boys in school, that makeout sesh was nothing. Blah, blah, blah, fishcakes! Blah, blah, blah, I'm a liar!" Izzy said, then laughed.

All three of us looked at her strangely before rolling our eyes and dismissing it. Typical Izzy.

"Well, I happen to think he's kind of cute. Not my type or anything but no one can deny that he's cute," said Bridge.

"I think the dark-skinned one is cuter," Katie said, peering around the corner at DJ.

"Oh, that's DJ and Izzy the one you're looking at is Owen," I told them, noticing Izzy drooling over the larger of the blondes.

"Do-do you know the name of the other blonde?" asked Bridgette, blushing slightly. I smiled.

"His name is Geoff," I said.

As much as I hated Geoff because of the food fight incident, Bridgette was one of my best friends and she was so shy that, despite the dozens of offers she gets, has never really had a real crush or boyfriend before. It was nice to see that she might've finally found someone. Suddenly, the girls stopped gawking at Duncan's friends and ducked back behind the lockers, facing me.

"Okay enough about the cute friends. Let's get back to the hot boy," Katie said.

"Guys," I groaned. "I do not like Duncan. He's just a dumb neanderthal delinquent looking for a good time. The kiss wasn't even that great."

"Wow, Princess. I'm hurt," a masculine voice said behind me. "I thought the kiss was incredibly hot."

I gulped and nervously looked up, coming face to face with a pair of gorgeous teal eyes that crackled with amusement. Duncan smirked and glanced down before leaning in, his lips brushing against my ear. I shivered.

"Oh and by the way, Princess?"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, mentally slapping and kicking myself repeatedly for giving into him like this.

"You should really wear your skirts that short more often. I really like your panties," he whispered before the girls burst out laughing.

I was so going to kill them.


End file.
